Cyclonus : Fighting With Shadows
by Angstreunion
Summary: Cyclonus looks for some answers on past events, like the battle on Astrotrain, from an unlikely surviving witness. As he tries to understand why Galvatron has notions, flashes and vague memories of a privious life, and no-one else does.
1. Fighting With Shadows

**Fighting with shadows**

I live here, In this lair that I have come to call home. I live here, amoungst the troops of this barracks, with my master and ward, Galvatron.

I find it so much easier to commit my scattered thoughts and recollections to paper, rather then use a computer, which is a non entity that lacks the gift that I have been given, to think and feel.

Due to the mental and emotional instabilities that he is going through, he feels a constant perpetual state of loss. Loss for what? I know not.

We often argue over what I have come to call the 'Noun', the person, place or thing he longs for. I too have a strange sense of loss, along with bad dreams. Flashes of something, somewhere, someone, something. I barely recall them upon awakening and this only makes my confusion worse.

I have no memory of being a Protoform. I have no memory of anything really. However I have the strange notion that I have known my teammates forever.

There are also largely derelict wings of this base that have been cordoned off due to the strange feelings and pangs of invisible and senseless pain that lay there.

Gone, are the big personalties that used to walk these halls. The rooms and personal effects of the infantry and the officers, whos names now adorn the Hall of Heros, are here. I've never walked the halls until now, looking for answers and I find nothing.

I can't remember, because there is nothing to remember.

I have never walked these halls until now.

All these things mean nothing to me. However I feel that lump in the pit of my chamber, the weird feeling that you have when you realise you have lost something important, or that sudden realisation that something has been stolen from you, by a silent and swift thief at night, who was so skilled at what he does, that he did not leave a single vestige of a clue.

Galvatron is, at best evasive, when I ask him about his 'Other life'. Apparently, he only has a flash, feeling or a notion here or there. Mostly an unyielding internal struggle with an unknown and unseen enemy, which tends to come for him at night, mostly.

He refuses to give me details as he feels that it will be 'a burden too hard to bear' and often refers to a deal made, yet only by those alive at the time to strike it. If you were not, then you are forever taunted and poked by the shadow of something that was, but is no more.

An unlikely source of information, came in the form of a surviving witness. He was one of the air infantry, who knew well, the former Air Commander and his Trine bound officers.

I met with a Seeker, a man called Dirge. He belonged to a simalar air team to the most popular one. He met me in the abandoned wing of the base. The largest commander room, now empty, was the Warlord Megatrons. An amazing piece of architectural work. A large office area, a living area and berth room with a massive berth which supplied him the huge amount of energy it took to recharge him.

In an adjoining room, joined by a door was the imfamously notorious Air Commander Starscreams quarters. Right beside was the smaller quarters of his Spark Trine fellow Seekers. The legendary officer Thundercracker, and the playful Trickster Skywarp.

* * *

 _"Do it like your life's on the fuckin' line."_

* * *

Dirge seemed sullen as he walked down the long corridor with me. It seemed he was haunted too.

"Cyclonus, it's hard for me to do this." Dirge says as they walked down the echcoy Hall.

"I know. But to understand Galvatrons mental illness, I am grasping at straws to piece together something that I have no knowledge of."

"Here." Dirge stopped as he aimed the flashlight at the large Central door. "After a few months, Thrust, Ramjet and I broke into all these quarters.."

Cyclonus turned to Dirge with a curious expression of shock and intrigue. "Why?"

"To... Feel normal again. To feel close to... Them. The rooms are how they left them. They smell like them and everything. "

Cyclonus nodded respectfully as he followed Dirge into the main command room.

"This was Lord Megatrons room. Honestly, I can't believe I'm even standing in here. Only he and Starscream stayed here."

Cyclonus looked around, "Galvatron was once brought here, but he became hysterical and had to be sedated."

Dirge pushed open the door to Starscreams quarters. It was a mess with things scattered all over the floor and the room had an air of chaos to it. Now it smelt stale, musty and old. Starscreams abandoned possessions all over the place.

"He never came back here after the last mission. In fact, none of them did. I remember us in the canteen when we got the orders for, what was to become, the final mission. Megatron had, what he called, an eradication plan and I remember how excited Thundercracker was. I can still see him now... leaning over the table, looking over the large map and making a comment here or there, punctuated with profanity. " Dirge almost laughed as he stared forward blankly.

" What kind of man was he? "Cyclonus asked.

"Whoa... He was, incredible. A natural leader. The femmes flocked around him and he loved it. He always had a smile for the girls, a joke for Skywarp, and an ass-whoopin for us. He was legendary for his flamboyant flying style, expletive ridden sentences, foul temper and sexual appetite. Although a largely private person to his team mates, he was Lord Megatrons greatest officer."

" He sounds like a real firework. "

" Ohh he was, and he would go off at any time. I had my fair share of bad run ins with him, but not as many as Ramjet. This was Thundercrackers room." Dirge said as he pushed the old door open and they walked in. Cyclonus looked around at the posters and physics and engineering books in the shelves. He also noticed two large, old smartphones on the table, covered in dust.

" Those were his phones. The smaller one rang all the time. Always an excited young womans voice asking after him. We had to turn it off as we didn't have the heart to answer it anymore. A few months later, we turned it back on... But it never rang again..."

"It sounds like you looked up to this man." Cyclonus said solemnly.

"We all did. He was a big personality. Tall, deep voiced, insanely masculine and a real straight shooter. I never appreciated him then. But... What I wouldn't give to hear one of his rants now, or to have one last conversation with him." Dirge said staring at the phones.

"This must be hard to see. "

Dirge just nodded slowly," I mean, the day started...like any other day. Starscream was bickering with Megatron, Skywarp was in his quarters listening to love songs too loud, he loved those. Thundercracker got back to the base after what would become his final night out with a girl. He was ravenous and I met him in the canteen eating everything in sight. He always used to say 'Do it like your life is on the fuckin line'... "

"What happened to him? " Cyclonus asked pensivly

Dirge stared down." He was fatally wounded by being shot at point blank range by Optimus Prime as soon as he arrived during our assault on their base and the massive base battle. It was... a freak, one in a million shot directly into TCs chest, that ruptured the housing to his spark chamber, starting an irreversible catastrophic chain of internal injuries that sealed his fate, hours before he died, or so Knockout told me. Even he didn't realise how badly he was injured, and he always downplayed the pain."

" He died a hero, on the battle field?" Cyclonus asked as he picked up a small metal tin from the table and scanned the books on the Shelve and an unopened pile of letters on the desk.

" No... " Dirge said as he sat on Thundercrackers chair and carefully took the tin from Cyclonus and put it back where it belonged on the table, on the small dust free square it sat on.

"Where you there personally? Are you an eye witness?" Cyclonus asked, hopeful to finally hear an eyewitness account.

"Yes." Dirge seemed to take a large air intake as he spoke, lifting his head to cyclonus, yet not dragging his optics up to look at him. "I was on the ship when the fight broke out..."

Cyclonus kneeled on one knee next to the seated Dirge, "Fight?! Please, speak. Tell me what happened."

"We were all on Astrotrain retreating, after taking shocking casualties. The insecticons were all moaning in pain. Thundercracker was standing, but bent clutching his chest and then slide down the wall to the floor. Starscream had been fighting, yet again, with Megatron, who was now laying on the floor with global catastrophic injuries. But I heard them both...-"

* * *

"Megatron! You are in no condition to lead! Recognise my ascension to leadership immediately!"

"Never! Can you not see what has happened you fool?!" Megatron snapped back, shoving Starscream away from himself.

Starscream kneelt by Megatron, "I can fix this situation. I can look after you. Announce me as the New duly appointed leader now!" he begged with his hands out.

"You are incapable of leadership on such a grand scale! Sit down and shut up." Megatron rasped angrily as he winced in pain.

Starscream continued to plead, "Optimus Prime is dead! Now is the time for strong, young new leadership! I must succeed you now! Make the announcement!" he pressed.

"Never!" he answered, slapping Starscream across the face for his self centered impertinence.

On the other side of the shuttle, Skywarp was laying on the floor on his side, leaking Energon. He saw Thundercracker slumped against the wall, and he pulled himself across the floor on his right elbow and forearm to reach his Spark bonded Trine mate.

"TC...TC..." Skywarp said softly.

"Skywarp... Little buddy." He said as he placed a hand on Skywarps back.

"TC. Suddenly... I find, every part of me hurts. My onboard systems are reporting terminal damage across the board, Most of my systems are now unresponsive. Because of my bond with you, I know you're worse then I am. I'm gonna die bro." Skywarp said as he looked up at Thundercrackers dim optics.

Thundercracker straighted out his legs so Skywarp could crawl up and rest his head on his lap, "Not while there's still fuckin electricity runnin through my fuckin circuits. Let me go find you some help." he said as he cradled Skywarp.

"No! It's too late. If the end comes for me, I want to be with you, in your arms. You've always given me strength buddy, to face anything."

"Aww Skywarp... Skywarp." Thundercracker sighed, forcing a strained and painful smile.

They all heard Astrotrain's voice, booming around them, "Jettison some weight or I'll never make it to Cybertron..."

"TC, I want you to know...before its too late... " Skywarp said as he looked up, the Energon running from his optics and mouth.

"What, Sky?" Thundercracker asked in his familiar deep tone, which now seemed soothing yet breathless and weak, as he stroked Skywarps face.

"I love ya brother... No Homo." Skywarp almost whispered, managing a slight smile.

Thundercracker tilted his head as he looked down upon his battered Trine mate with a look of affection. "Absolutely, No motherfuckin Homo, but I love ya too Skywarp." Thundercracker said softly while he ran his thumb down Skywarps face before he rested his head back against the wall.

Across the room, Starscream seethed in humiliation, after being slapped and disregarded. He stood up, cradling his face and looked down on Megatron. "Fine..." he announced in a hushed, bitter way.

Starscream walked to the centre of the crowd and announced, "Fellow Decepticons, Astrotrain has requested that we lighten our burden."

Hook stepped in, confronting Starscream before anymore bullshit could occur and spoke up, "In that case I say it is survival of the fittest!"

Starscream grinned back smugly at Hook before shouting, "Do I hear a second on that?

All the uninjured Decepticons shouted" Aye!"

Starscream held his arms out " ...and against?"

All the battle damaged Decepticons shouted "Nay!", including the insecticons who were conherant for a change.

Starscream jumped up and down before annoucing, "The ayes have it!",and walking over to open the airlock door.

Skywarp suddenly felt something change within him. Something missing, something renched away, a large and important part of him gone. A warmth he had felt for the longest time, now absent, and it left him cold. He looked up to see Thundercrackers optics out and his brilliant blue finish, that he laboured over during his life, was now grey and black. He was dead.

"TC.. TC?! Oohh no... Ohh no-no-no, NO! Come back to me TC! Don't leave me! Don't leave me alone here..." He said weakly as he reached up to touch Thundercrackers face, coolant running from his optics, "-..Xal help us! Guide TC safey back to the Allspark. He'll show me the way... TC... " Skywarp said before he too succumbed, and his head fell back against Thundercrackers lap as his gift of life-force left his body.

All the healthy Decepticons approached the damaged ones. Soundwave's optics were downcast as he assisted his teammates in tackling the struggling Insecticons. Being careful not to take part in the removal of Megatron, but then... No one touched him.

Frenzy tried shouting above the noise, "Hey! Screamer! What bout ya Trine mates! Hey! Screamer!" But Starscream couldn't hear him over the noise and, when frenzy looked, he was having a heated conversation with Hook. Frenzy shrugged and then turned to look at his dead colleagues, Skywarp in thundercrackers arms, and dragged the dead, limp body of Skywarp off the lifeless Thundercracker.

The mob of Decepticons stomped towards the injured and dead. "Get... Make room for others..."

"Brothers, don't!" Came the feeble response from those close to death.

Starscream turned his head slowly behind him, seeing Megatron in a pool of Energon. Nobody had even dared try to remove him. Starscream then slow walked with his slight arrogant bounce right up to where Megatron lay, fatally injured.

He slowly knelt down and carefully scooped Megatron up in his arms. He looked down upon him as he swayed right and left almost as if he was soothing him. Then he grinned and spin around to face the airlock, before locking optics with Soundwave.

Starscream hesitated just a moment as he stood before the void of deep space before Sarcastically announcing "Ohh! How it pains me to do this..." almost as if he had to justify his actions later.

Megatron, still cradled in Starscreams arms laboured to lift his head, "Wait... I still function." he said with a strange conviction, as if he could still defend his claim to leadership, or that he expected loyalty at the eleventh hour.

Starscream, still grinning replied back, "Wanna bet?" as he delicately let go of Megatron and then punched the button to slam shut the airlock door. All around him the open mouthed shock on the faces of his team. This was the most outrageous stunt he had ever pulled.

"Staaarscreaaam!" Megatron screamed out with the last energy he could muster.

Starscream finally thought everything was in the bag after that show and he comically dusted himself off after a job well done. "As Megatron has, how shall we say, departed... I nominate myself as the new leader!" he announced, believing he finally had the credibility to execute the next phase of his plan.

Hook shoved Scrapper forward to call Starscream out. "Wait! The Constructicons form Devastator, the most powerful robot. We should rule!"

Soundwave finally stepped forward, "Soundwave, Superior. Constructicons, inferior." believing that the most logical choice should be considered. Even though he felt that now the only outcome was going to be a massive punch up, and he was prepared to defend and back up his leadership bid with brute force. However, Soundwave knew his first command as leader would be to turn back and fetch Megatron.

Bonecrusher was insulted by Soundwaves audacity. "Who are you calling inferior?!"

Hook was again, sick of this shit and shouted "No one would follow an uncharismatic bore like you!"

Soundwave calmly, yet savagely, ejected some cassettes in anticipation of the impending attack.

Rumble shouted "Hey! Nobody calls Soundwave "unchrasimatic".

Frenzy shouted a rally cry, "Yeah! Let's kick tailgate!

Hook commanded" Constructicons, unite!"

As the constructicons formed Devastator, Starscreams optics widened in shock and fear and he took a step back into the shadows of a corner as a brawl broke out amongst his entire team.

Rumble and Frenzy shouted" No way! As they used their pile drivers, to disrupt the joining sequence, causing Devastator to disengage and fell apart.

All friendships and loyalties were out the window as punches were thrown in every direction. The only person with co-ordinated assistance was Soundwave.

Hook had enough of the bullshit dished out to him over the years from everyone and was certain to secure leadership for his group. Suddenly Blitzwing flew in with tactical punches and swift attacks, focusing on Soundwave, but was soon gang attacked by Ravage and the cassettes.

The Constructicons were only strongest when joined. Singularly they were disorganised and lacked forsight and unity and were soon felled by Soundwaves strategy.

The remaining seekers were in total disarray. Dirge, Ramjet and Thrust indiscriminately attacked anyone around them. Ramjet even threw a punch at Soundwave, who ducked, and he ending up decking Thrust.

Starscream cowered in a shadowy corner, nervous that it may be noticed that he was basically hiding and if that were noticed, the entire team would concentrate attacks on him. It was only then that he took stock of who was left on Astrotrain. He too had felt a renching disconnect. The panic he felt at the very real threat of massive physical violence and the knowledge that he was now truly alone in the world weighed heavy on him as his knees buckled and he fell to the floor on his hands and knees as he watched the fight progress and the terrible damage sustained by team mates.

Soundwave was still in with his leadership bid after most of the Constructicons, Ramjet and Thrust were defeated. Dirge was locked in a fistfight with Hook and everyone was either crying out in pain or shouting threats and expletives.

After Dirge and Hook nearly beat each other to death, Hook fell to the ground and Soundwave went straight for the biggest threat, Dirge, with flying kick.

Suddenly it was a one on one between Blitzwing and Soundwave. They stared at each other a moment and laid into each other with a force and steely determination to rein supreme.

Soundwave was already badly damaged as the Constructicons had largely focused on him to try and eliminate him early, then he had Thrust and Ramjet both beating on him. Finally, Blitzwing landed a final blow which rendered Soundwave unconscious.

Blitzwing struggled to stand on his shaking knees after well over an hour of hard physical fighting. He looked around at all the mechs on the floor in various stages of consciousness.

Blitzwing announced with a quivering voice, "Its me... It is me. I am the last man standing. I now, through show of force, as is the custom, assume leadership of the Decept... -"

"That's what you think..."

There was a large boom as a hole appeared in Blitzwings shoulder. Blitzwings hands shoke as he touched the sudden and inexplicable damage. With all the firepower he could muster, Starscream had shot him in the back.

Starscream ventured out from the shadows and, stepping over teammates bodies, he walked to the centre of the shuttle and survyed the carnage around him. He looked around in total disbelief, then his expression changed from pensive surprise to elation.

"Megatron is dead. All others have fallen. I accend to leadership. If anyone here seeks to challenge me, then speak now and face your own destruction!" he shouted with a grin as he aimed his shoulder gun around, "I'm not hearing anything..." he taunted in a musical tone. "Then it is decided!" he said as he kicked Soundwaves body before stepping over him.

* * *

"That's... What happened. Once Starscream was in control everything deteriorated and turned to shit. Skywarp was right... About everything. Megatron was the cohesive force that kept everything together and in its place. Without him, chaos reined under Starscream, who launched himself into politics in the time before his gaudy Coronation. But, when his end came, and you were there for that, I legged it off that bloody podium faster then that Autobot can talk. i saw you for the first time and I locked optics on your Leader and...it wasn't Megatron. Because he would have never murdered Starscream."

Cyclonus was silent, staring at the floor." These stories must never be forgotten." he started, "I don't know this Megatron, even though Galvatron has spoken of retaining some memories, but... Most of everything, is gone. He suffers constant pain and internal struggle, sometimes something of his former self will come out, but it is not often."

Dirge shook his head, "I don't know him. He's someone else, not at all the person I knew as Megatron." Dirge said as he got up from the chair and looked around Thundercrackers room. "You know, Galvatron told me something once, but it didn't make much sense."

Cyclonus looked at the phones on the table. "Tell me."

"He was writhing in pain once, and said out of the blue that he struck the best deal he could, whereas, his teammates were dead, so could not consent to sell their Sparks into servitude." Dirge muttered.

Cyclonus looked up at Dirge.

"Galvatron also told me, that... He witnessed Thundercrackers dead body magically reformat into a totally new person, the man you call Scourge. It is good that Thundercracker was dead. He would not be able to live if he knew what he was. The loss of his Seekerhood, looks and all came with it would have been a torture for him."

"This is why... We only know life as it is now. There was no before, and I was not someone else...in another life. I am Unicronian and I was born of an evil deity... " Cyclonus said as he respectfully picked up one of the phones and turned it on.

"I'm haunted, Cyclonus. Every day worse then the last. I miss these guys." Dirge said as he watched Cyclonus try to operate the smart phone.

"These are certainly very... Interesting messages." Cyclonus muttered.

"DON'T! You may accidentally erase them. They were the last messages Thundercracker received and sent. The last girl he was with made a fortune selling a tell-all book, she made a lot of money on one night, and TC became No.1 on that website he used to bang on about." Dirge said as he turned off the phone and placed it back in exactly the same position it has always been in.

They walked into the next quarters. "This was Skywarps room. We all would have such a laugh here.. In the past." Dirge said.

"I take it he liked purple." Cyclonus said.

"Yeah, he did." Dirge said as he looked around the room, having flashbacks of laughter, sounds, music and conversations.

"This man was your friend too?"

Dirge nodded.

Cyclonus looked at the once impeccably clean and orderly room.

"Skywarp was blindly loyal to Megatron. He also could teleport, no one knew how. He loved life, love and psychology. He had a very easygoing nature, and was playful and was romantically inclined."

Cyclonus carefully picked up one of the Origami creatures from the Shelf," I imagine he was a patient man. "

"Yeah... Very. Though he idolised Thundercracker and admired Starscreams clout." Dirge added.

Cyclonus looked at two of the pictures on the desk. One was of the Trine together, the other was the Trine with Skyfire standing beside Starscream. "Who is this?"

Dirge calmly turned the picture down facing the desk. "That was a man called Skyfire. After Starscream was murdered... He,... I... Don't want to talk about him."

Cyclonus picked up a book of Cybertronian poetry, and sat down flicking through the pages until the silence became deafening.

"Please put that back where you got it." Dirge asked.

"All this has only raised more questions. It's all so unnecessary. The war, all this loss and death. What was the point of it all." Cyclonus asked.

"Megatron was a visionary and a tactician, or so Starscream once told me. He wanted to change the world and create a new society, and the peoples army was a way to realise that. Megatron walked these corridors with authority and we were all in awe of that. Galvatron just stumbles into rooms seemingly at random, sits and rocks like the insane until he flys into a fury and attacks one of his team. Soundwave avoids him like the plague. "

"Soundwave is not loyal to him like I am. I serve him completely and without reservation. "

" That's the kind of answer Soundwave would have given regarding Megatron. " Dirge pointed out.

"Galvatron is so powerful, yet he struggles to control that power. His psychic issues involving his mental health and depression, don't help. I assist as best I can but he refutes that there is such a great issue. I think this Skywarp would have been of great assistance now." Cyclonus said as he looked around the dark room, at the volumes of love poetry, music and psychology volumes.

Dirge looked at the neat berth and origami animals on a Shelve. "Yeah, Galvatron scares me, in a different way to how Megatron did. Skywarp would have known what to do. He was such a nice guy, always ready to follow TC And Starscream into mischief. Those three were really something. The most independent was always Starscream, but where ever Thundercracker was... You'd find Skywarp." Dirge remarked as he carefully placed back the paper animal on the Shelve and looked at the picture of them all smiling together.


	2. The Gospels Of The Seekers

**The Gospels Of The Seekers**

Cyclonus - Personal Log.

I am his focal point. Sometimes he just stares at me for a long time.. Expressionless.

I suffer his moodswings and exquisite brutality. He uses me to give vent to his frustrations, fits and anger. I'm there during the night when he seizes and there when he is being choked by an invisible fiend.

Such a cloud pervades us all.

He sees things that aren't there and hears inaudible voices. My greatest fear is that he is slowly slipping into insanity. I have enlisted the assistance of the greatest engineers, and the most revered shamens to release him from this curse, but to no avail. The demons come back, and in their numbers.

However, what he inflicts upon me, I accept as pure bliss compared to the horrors that await my own slumber. I hear screams... Distant... Tortured... Anguished cries. They invade my nightmares and I awaken to his screams too. Though, he can be soothed and sated by me.

I sought out Knockout, who had the reputation of being able to perform mechanical miracles. After much research online, I located him at his new place of business, as did someone else whom sought his skills.

The person I briefly met in his waiting room has to be the single most disagreeable, odious, obscene and repugnant individual that I have ever met. Someone by the name of Vortex.

I was finally called In to see Knockout, Who well knew Galvatrons privious self, and he swiftly promised me, for the near Kings ransom I was offering, that he would assess Galvatron and his state of mind.

With great reluctance and moderate resistance, Galvatron relented to allow Knockout to examine him.

Knockout spoke with him, ran tests on him and prescribed medication and a regime of treatment which should get him on the road to a form of recovery, but! There was a caveat!

He found that due to my masters borderline divinity, there are large portions of his makeup and body which are completely medically unknown. Knockout pointed out to me, with a microscope, nano technology of a kind that he has never seen. Wires so thin and microscopical in size that not even the most skilled robot could replicate them.

So, my masters brilliance is his undoing.

He also told me that whereas Megatron needed a huge amount of energy to recharge, and sometimes a synthetic narcotic known as ore 13, especially as he could matter displace; Galvatron functioned at a fraction of the cost of energy, dispite being far more powerful.

He also told me that he was Lord Megatrons personal Doctor, aswell as the 'Go to Guy' (As he crudely put it) to Air Commander Starscream and his officers. He performed repairs to that branch on the fleet. Injuries of a varied and strange nature on Starscream, Cosmetic work on Thundercracker, injury repair and requested work on Skywarp so on and so forth. I knew not that these Seeker individuals were the recipients of so much cosmetic surgery.

The darkness falls, as do my expectations of a tranquil night as my Masters mood deteriorates and his demands escalate and become irrational and unreasonable.

I follow Knockouts prescription carefully and it brings him some ease.

As my master rests uneasy, I reflect upon the day and write this, my log.

His orders were irratic and arbitrary. He severely damaged, and/or maimed, eleven Sweeps (a record so far) when he threw a fit over orders not being followed to the letter.

I stood beside the master as he sat upon his throne hearing testimonial of the Sweeps failings to overthrow a small Autobot envoy vehicle. Galvatron slammed both hands down on the rests of his thrown and suddenly stood up screaming expletives at the top of his voice, banning them from ever returning to the base and ordering them to go forth and multiply, before discharging his overpowered fusion weapon at them and the whole side of the room, blowing a massive hole in the base to the outside.

My day, is at best, firefighting. From the moment I rouse from my stasis, Damage is an ongoing concern. Damage to our unit, damage to the side of the base, my masters rage is insatiable. Often I plead with him to take a different cause of action but am largely disregarded in that department.

Conversations with Knockout become firm fixture of my day. He is again retained under his masters employ, and on call, night and day, should the need arise.

Though, Galvatron is mindful enough not to bring me to any real harm. I believe he recognises me for what I am for him, in reality. Even the most feral creature would not bite the hand that feeds him, and that is assurance enough for me.

Knockout warned me that he may get worse before he gets better. I have not yet seen this.

In the early hours of his morning, my lord and master was surprisingly calm, talkative and rational. I felt a serene calm in our environment and, for once, my master was not gripping his crown with a sering pain behind his optics.

He remarked to me that he wanted to extend the base and reorganise his Sweeps, Seekers and general infantry and that work was to begin immediately to that effect.

I asked him where we were to extend to, and if the cordoned off quarters were to to be raised to the ground, but he ordered that they stay derelict.

His Seekers are largely out of control. It is all I can do to control their shenanigans.

I have never had to deal with troops like that, that have so many special needs and considerations. I find that due to an unfamiliar social rule set, what I would loosely call, and include amongst, the term 'Seeker' - would be any number of them. But I am immediately corrected by either one if them, or by Galvatron, whom seems to treat them differently.

I learnt, their devision splits off into two groups. One lead by Air Commander Dirge, and the other lead by Air Commander Nacelle - all divisions under the watchful optics of Scourge.

Both bring my Lord reports, often on each others groups, in the form of complaints. Much to my dismay. To Dirge, he listens and often scoffs. To Nacelle, he listens with downcast optics. Galvatron tells me that he finds it hard to look at Air Commander Nacelle and I know not why. His main officer, Red Wing is banned from the Royal residential wing - another mystery.

I have a decent alliance with Dirge, whom I speak with a lot. We decided to venture, yet again, into the forbidden cordoned off zone later on to reflect and so that I may devour more of my latest discovery... The personal logs and diaries of the lost team mates.

Dirge knows the way around that labyrinth as he used to frequent the quarters when summoned there by these Seekers whom, by all accounts, welded far too much power and caused far too much drama.

These massive charismatic characters which dominated this building, and each others lives.

I have begged Dirge to allow me to remove the volumes of logs and diaries from each quarters but he strongly resists. Claiming that they have been in this dark, cold and wet environment for so long that they would deteriorate if Brought into a warm and lit room.

So, I venture with him to the wing. He walks with me nervous and flinches to each sound and creek.

He informs me that when he walks these corridors, to him, in his mind, he has strong flashbacks and recollections. He tells me he can still see and hear events from past in each room.

Soundwave refused to enter this wing and ordered Sweeps to collect his belongings, so his old quarters with its repaired door are empty. At some point there was damage to the exterior of his door, so I know which quarters were his.

Dirge and I return to Flight Lieutenant Thundercrackers quarters. To Dirge, the room brings him distress, to me, I find calm.

"Dirge, I want to read these logs. I do not know these people and if I learn the dynamics of life here before, I can relate better to my master."

"No. Whats here, stays here." Dirge replied almost fearlessly, even though Cyclonus far out ranked him.

"Do you understand the position I am in?" Cyclonus responded, "People expect things of me. Some... Collective knowledge that I do not have. People expect me to live up to people I do not know. I am desperate to understand what is happening around me."

"I'm tryin to bring you up to speed here Cyclonus. But the agreement was that it is to be done at my pace. This isn't easy." Dirge protested as he saw the room around Cyclonus became bright and warm again. Echoey Loud music started to play and, in his minds eye, He saw a nearly transparent blue shining Skywarp sitting in his chair giggling while looking at a large smartphone, held by a similar shining Thundercracker. Nacelle, Ramjet, Thrust, Sunstorm and Novastorm all sitting in various places in the room. On the floor, on the berth, all listening to Skywarp playing music as they all drank.

Dirge turned to the left in slow motion as a transparent blue 'Starscream' barged into the room in the vision before him.

"Honestly! You fuckers! Turn this shit down!" Starscream screeched, echoey, as he stood in the doorway with his fists on his hips.

"What?" Skywarp shouted over the music.

"Turn it down!" Starscream shouted louder.

"Whaaat?!" Skywarp shouted back. Making Thundercracker laugh while holding his drink.

"TURN IT FUCKING DOWN! FOR FUCKS SAKE! " Starscream shreeked.

"WHAAAAA?! Skywarp shouted over the very loud bass.

Starscream stormed into the room and hit the stop button on Skywarps sound system." causing a resounding let down response of "Awww..." from the group.

"SKYWARP! YOU DONUT! I have a fucking headache and your blasting this shit through the walls! " Starscream protested,

"WHAAAAA?!" Skywarp shouted.

Thundercracker was still shaking with laughter while saluting Skywarp with his cocktail.

"And don't you fucking insight him. Your laughing is making him think he's being big and clever." Starscream pointed at Thundercracker.

"WHAAAAT?!" Thundercracker shouted making everyone laugh.

"And you can go fuck, Thundercracker!" Starscream shouted.

"YEAH! You can go fuck, Thundercracker!" A shining blue Dirge shouted as Thundercracker looked around as if he was late for something and pretended to get out of his chair before sitting back down laughing incessantly.

Starscream looked around at all the Seekers laughing. "Alright. Fine! Fuck the lot of you! SCREW YOU ALL!" he screamed as he turned and stooped out the room muttering curses and expletives. "... Absolutely NO fucking respect..."

"WHAAAT?!" Skywarp shouted as he grabbed the remote, holding it out in his extended arm, and hit the play button again, but turned the volume down as everyone roared with laughter.

Laughter that stopped as an echo as the scene faded dark, to the coldly dark, damp and musty scene it is now, as everyone seemed to slow and fade until they vanished, and Dirge snapped out of his daydream as he flinched when Cyclonus' hand landed on his shoulder.

"Are you listening to me?" Cyclonus' calming voice asked.

"Uhh? Yeah..." Dirge answered.

"So I can?" Cyclonus asks.

"Can you what?"

"Take all these HDs and read them." Cyclonus repeats.

"No!" Dirge said. "Firstly, they are the final testimonials, actions and thoughts of my late friends, and I am not sure of your motives."

Cyclonus stopped and rolled his optics before folding his arms and leaning against the bookcase. "My motives?" he said with indignation.

"Yeah! Because of the dumb celebrity culture on Cybertron. These private works are worth a fortune online by fans, Seeker groupies and sickos. My friends used to get home and would plug themselves in and upload their personal memories. Even the tabloids want these works released and offer hugh amounts to anyone able to produce them, though there have been so many fakes. The most sought after ones with the highest offered price are the Works of the main, most popular of my late friends. I don't want to sell out my friends memories or have you profit doing it." Dirge said that flatly.

"I swear that I shall do no such thing! I just want to understand these people and what all the fuss was about. Also learn about my Masters other life, and the people he kept around him."

* * *

I am desperate to read these works! And Dirge is the gatekeeper to it all. The self appointed guardian and defender of his late friends reputations and secrets.

Even though the volumes are massive for each person and chart everything they wanted to immortalise from the day they each joined the army, to a crash landing on earth, to every fight, celebration, drama and sorrow they experienced.

These precious harddrives that Dirge guarded so vigilantly were the final thoughts and recollections of these men in their own words.

Effectively, these are the Gospels of the Seekers.

Around seventeen works, containing several volumes from each one of Seekers, though some hard drives are not present and these belong to the surviving members who are adding to their story daily.

A brief search online confirms what Dirge said. More websites then I can count, crying out for the release of this material. These collectives were named by the writer and numbered.

The main Air Command Trine group seems to be the one everyone wants to read and every scandalous magazine wants to serialise.

In popularity, The first works, number one, is the Gospel of Skywarp, whom was also the first to start writing/uploading again after the crash landing on earth.

The anthology which carries the highest price offered is, unsurprisingly, the thirteenth collective author, and is that is the Gospel of Starscream.

I speak with Dirge and messege him daily asking him if I can just take one at a time, but he declines.

Eventually we strike a compromise. He tells me he will copy select works in which he was present, or stories they shared with him. He rationalised it as it being the same as if he had told me a recollection of his, so I may as well hear it from them directly.

He hands me a small SDHD card one day and tells me that it should keep me busy for a couple of weeks.

* * *

I live quite the double life now!

By day, I serve my masters commands and control several thousand Sweeps, and after night falls I tend my master and I retire for the evening with a warm Energon drink and a tablet which I eagerly start to read on.

I devour these chapters with ernest and the characters come alive from the type on the screen as if they were reading the pages out to me themselves.

Laid bare are some of their secrets, indiscretions, dramas and adventures. I read a chapter from one person and I quickly cross reference it with the same day entered by someone else in their testimonial, and end up hearing and weighing, both sides of the story. The two sides of the argument.

I find that I sit in judgement of their affairs like some invisible judge. A silent witness that they never knew during their lifetime.

I found the few excerpts of gospels I was allowed to read, gave me great insight. But, In all honesty, I find many of their quarrels petty, but I find that their writing style betrays a lot about their nature.

I was only permitted two chapters of The Officer, Thundercracker's works. He filled his memoires with obscenity laden rants about the inadequacies of team members, things that irritated him, detailed remarks about girls and their contact details and whole passionate paragraphs about this girl or that girl and how much he liked them, what they spoke about, promises made etc etc. Interestingly, I also found the monthly credit transfer, settling any tab on a luxery penthouse apartment where he took them to, for physical interaction I can only imagine. I now have the addresses so can see locations for myself.

The few of Starscreams memoirs I was allowed to read were strange to say the least. His writings were very often fanatic, accusatory, delusional and incoherent outbursts, filled with grandstanding, persecutionion complexes, obscenities and a complete distain for authority. I found a whole day's entry was a certain four letter word written over and over, and over again. He would also litter his journel with strange sudden recollections of his many sexual conquests with graphic discriptions of bizarre physical acts that appealed to him. I was shocked to learn that he was religious, and would often try to drag another Air Marshall, a man called Skyfire who featured heavily in his writings, and was apparently an atheist by conviction, to the temple.

I had one chapter from Skywarp. His works read like poetic masterpieces. Beautifully written, carefully phrased and they left me desperate for more content. He would ponder things in his life, aspects of psychology and write poetically about the beauty of the universe. He also wrote about his team mates, and his love for thundercracker and Starscream.

It occurs to me now how close a Trine is, however at this point with what little I am allowed to read, I am unaware of the true nature of the three-way relationship with its complicated Seeker social rules set. But I believe that their Sparks maybe all linked.

But what would inspire Thundercracker and Skywarp to bond, and Trine with someone like this Starscream? Unless there was a prior alliance between Thundercracker and Skywarp and maybe Skywarp had extended it to Starscream. I wish I understood more about the situation and the dynamics of what creates and maintains a Trine.

Though it is considered gauche to ask, and if you do, as I did, you are met with a stoney wall of silence and are treated like a social leper. Even Dirge will not allude to the mechanics of a Seeker Trine. I feel certain that Starscream would have explained it as he, from what I read and what I have heard, was very much out of control.

I need to read more of these volumes and have kept pestering Scourge to pester Dirge as well.

Unfortunately, the best witness, aside from the late Starscream, refuses to utter a single word about anything prior to 2005. This was Megatrons main lieutenant, Soundwave, who knew him the longest. He has told me that he will never speak... Least of all, to me.


	3. The Evil Collective

**The Evil Collective**

The massive, extended canteen was full of around two thousand Sweeps. All orderly, all patiently waiting in a silent, smoothly moving queue.

Hook barged in with Ramjet and the Constructicons and they just stomped up to the head of the queue and started grabbing things... Starscream style.

The line of Sweeps did nothing but collectively turned to Scourge, who was sat at the main table, face-palming.

Scourge stood up and shouted "Get to the back of the line, immediately!"

"Or what?! You gonna make me?" Bonecrusher shouted.

"Yeah! You and what army! Haha!" Ramjet foolishly shouted as Hook face-palmed.

Cyclonus remained seated and quietly said, "Sweeps, draw your weapons."

There were clicks all around as all two thousand Sweeps cocked their weapons and aimed at Ramjet and The Constructicons as Nacelle and Redwing walked in.

"Ahhh Cyclonus! Let's not be hasty my friend..." Bonecrusher said trying to save himself.

"Waaa! Don't shoot! Don't shoot!" Ramjet shouted as he fell to his knees and covered his face pathetically.

Nacelle drew his weapon and shot Ramjet with a disciplinary blast to his shoulder, then looked at Cyclonus who nodded slowly and waved his arm, making all the Sweeps return to their silent queueing.

Honour was satisfied, so Nacelle grabbed Ramjet and dragged him to a quiet corner. Nacelle grabbed Ramjets shoulder in a no nonsense way, "You fool! Relations are already strained between us and these... Things. There are thousands of them and you pull this shit! If Air Commander Thundercracker were still here, he'd break your arm! There are more of them then us... And we need every Seeker we can get... Even you."

Nacelle then sat at the command table with Cyclonus and Scourge while Redwing sat with Ramjet and the Constructicons.

Scourge turned to Cyclonus,"My friend, would you have me report to The Mighty Galvatron and seek his orders?"

"No. I will, in good time. Remain here and watch these Seekers and Combiners." Cyclonus said.

Scourge stood up purely to perform a fanatical arm salute "In his name!"

Cyclonus stood up and made the same arm salute, "In his name! All hail Galvatron!"

All of the Sweeps arm saluted in unison.

With down cast optics and near obvious reluctantance, Nacelle stood up and emulated the salute, triggering the present Seekers to follow suit. Nacelle stored at Hook who quickly stood and saluted.

" I can't blieve what this place has fucking become.." Hook moaned to Bonecrusher, "Central Command has been replaced by something called 'The Royal Wing', Megatron was never into all this royal bullshit, and this place is now has some dumb palatial hierarchy and is fucking crawling with these things with linked minds!"

"I know. This job sucks harder now then ever. I actually dared hoping that Starscream would burst through those doors again and raise hell."

Hook turned to Bonecrusher, "I ain't that fuckin desperate."

Knockout walked into the canteen holding a tablet, "'Oi Cyclonus! I got the..." he stopped mid sentence as he saw Nacelle, Scourge all the Sweeps, ".. Er I mean, Royal Commander Cyclonus, could I, like, talk to ya?" he added tipping his head away in a beckoning manner.

"Yes, you may." Cyclonus responded as he carefully got up to join Knockout.

Nacelle looked comically surprised at Knockout, "'Oi Cyclonus'?! Are you two friends or something?"

"Nah.." Knockout said quietly, "But we leave out all the formal shit when we talk cause... Honestly, I can't keep up with it."

"That actually sounds like friends to me. Even though. I didn't think that guy had any friends." Nacelle responded.

Cyclonus pat Knockout on the back as he walked by him to prompt him to follow.

"I got back my results on some of the tests I ran and I have a lot of news for you!" Knockout responded.

"Proceed.."

"What?" Knockout asked.

Cyclonus rolled his optics. "Tell me what you've found out!"

"Oh yeah. Look at this. These are the results of Galvatron's cerebral function. See these cloudy glowing areas? There are multiple hidden synaptic links attached to him in the special sensory area of his mind. When my graph showed the mysterious areas of his brain stimulated, these areas starting glowing and firing, proving these synapses were active." knockout said.

"Meaning that the voices he hears are very real... " Cyclonus replied.

"Yes. From the areas of his mind that conform to known engineering, I can conclude that he is, on a cerebral level, plugged into a bigger thing. Imagine if everyone in that canteen started talking loudly at the same time. That's what it's like for him, and it's maddening. " knockout added.

"And the tortured screams and wails he hears?

" I've been thinking about that. I've done some research. It seems he is part of some... Collective, for lack of better words. I wished I knew someone religious, cause it kind of leaves science here... "

" Starscream was religious.. " Cyclonus replied.

Knockout just stared at him a moment" Fuuuck off... " he said in total disbelief.

'I am going to allow that verbal infraction as I believe it was colloquial and not directed at me personally." Cyclonus said sturnly.

"Ohh er sorry." Knockout said, realising he'd verbally abused a superior.

"Skywarp was religious too. In fact the last words he uttered were a prayer for his team mate, Thundercracker. Though the last word each one spoke, was the others name." Cyclonus said.

"How do you know that?" Knockout asked.

"I read it somewhere."

"I knew them both. What killed Skywarp was watching Thundercracker die. He idolised and loved that guy with a brotherly love so strong that he lost the will to live without him." Knockout said staring down.

"I heard. He sought out Commander Thundercracker so he could spend with him, what he knew were, his final functional moments. He wanted to die in his arms, and Thundercracker granted his final wish Gladly."

"We need someone with knowledge of a potential afterlife." Knockout added.

"Am I to seek out a religious scholar from the temple?" Cyclonus asked.

"Hmm well. Like I said, this is where it leaves science and enters the supernatural. I've been reading up on religious texts as that's where I find these things referanced. You said you are Unicronian, so I looked up that name, and apparently its strongly connected to Cybertrons main religion. So it seems that your master is firmly on the wrong side..."

"Wrong side? What do you mean? How can he be wrong in anything!" Cyclonus said strongly.

"He bartered his Spark to survive..." Knockout said carefully.

Cyclonus tilted his head, "What does that mean?"

"Well, if. You prescribe to religion. The scholars at the temple told me... He's Cursed, damned if you will. He hears the screams of hell and that may never change."

"So... This collective of which you speak. Is this why the Sweeps are so linked? Because, I am different from them and from Galvatron. Apparently, your master Megatron was alive to 'Sell his spark', I was just created cold."

"Yes. The Sweeps are minions. Notice that they lack your sense of self? Yet Galvatron knows exactly which is Sweep119? Or Sweep1047? I'm not religious, so I can only guess here. But it seems he has joined a dark force... Of shadows and distant screams, that's something much bigger then any of us know. The only place that mentions the name Unicron and this level of miraculous body changing are the scriptures of the temple,and It also leaves my sphere of knowledge. You may need a Maester, not an engineer. But I have more tests to run on him. The problem is, he gets Ansty, then bad tempered... Even to me, whom he trusts. "

" I know not of religion. However, logical and rational boundaries have already been crossed. We have evidence of the work of a deity and unexplainable technology within Galvatron. I need education in this relm. " Cyclonus said.

" Well, I'll run some more tests on him, if he'll permit it. It's just weird being next to him, hearing that voice... And knowing that Megatron is somewhere inside there. I could always reason with his former self. " Knockout replied.

I leave Knockout with a troubled mind. Though I am quickly met by Scourge with new concerns.

Scourge walked beside Cyclonus as they made their way to the canteen.

" What do you think of the indigenous team and their disgraceful conduct?" Scourge asked.

" The team trouble me not. My concern is only one man amongst them."

"His name?"

"The black Seeker, Nacelle. He commands respect and with that, comes loyalty. I do not seek to enter a full battle of wills with him." Cyclonus said calmly.

Scourge looked puzzled. "Why? We could crush him unto dust right before his acolytes!"

"And what would I gain out of making a martyr of him? Upon his death, I would win that battle but lose the whole war. The original three Seekers are now Martyrs in the eyes of their cabal. People actually pray to them... Do you know that?"

"Really? How so?" Scourge scoffed.

"Because the Temple maesters are running with the disillusioned masses, whom claim to have had miracles performed after their prayers." Cyclonus noted.

"This is the first I hear of it?!"

"It is rampant in the outskirts of Cybertron. Starscream, the Saint of Vengeance, Thundercracker, the Saint of Justice and Skywarp, the Saint of miracles. People think their Sparks live on and these myths play into simple people's minds and make them believe that divine intervention will solve all their problems...it did not solve mine. "

"How do you plan to deal with the whole situation here then?" Scourge asked

"Carefully and diplomatically. As long as Nacelle and I are on good terms things can run smoothly. But! The other Seekers are his eyes, ears, swords and shields. Nacelle taps into something that resonates with them, he commands a loyalty from a long dead past. I must keep him, and his missionaries, on side as long as possible. "

" Does Galvatron know of upheaval amongst them? "

* * *

'Evil collective'. That's what he said. But what does 'Evil' even mean?

If I am born under a dark star, is that my final inheritance?

Am I tarnished by something so unparalleled and unspeakable that there is no redemption?

As sure as no child asks to be born, are the sins of the parent automatically transfered into the spawn?

Knockout was so quick to mention that, had Commander Thundercracker and Skywarp not have been dead, if such a deal were put to them, they would quickly decline and welcome their natural deaths with open arms to reach their... 'Heaven'. Something that apparently Skywarp had said he was looking forward to, after a long and fruitful functionality.

Is your lifespan something to be extended at all costs? Even if you have no quality of life?

Just because you survive, does not mean you live.

We all just seek legacy, of one form or the other. Be it leaving your code, mixed with a loved one, within the body of another who will survive you, or by some major achievement for which you are remembered.

Most people just want their name remembered, as if the mention of it invokes the past to play out again.

People just want their stories to continue being writ. Proof that they were once here, that they once loved, they once joined in Conjux, and they left a true legacy.

I worry not for my legacy, but for my inheritance, which troubles me more.

The thought of religion and praying are alien concepts to me. What does religion do for its patrons?

What did religion do for Starscream? I witnessed, far before I learnt its true significance, his final seconds.

I was under orders to carry my master to the Hall of Heros to assassinate the focal point of my masters current rage, A young man, barely out of his boyhood and by no stretch a man, at his gaudy and over the top coronation.

Had I realised who this young man was and known of his history I would have begged my master to hesitate.

I actually heard Starscream speak for a few seconds. I heard with my own audio receptiors, the much parodied shrilled voice only for a moment, and sadly, I do not recall it's exact timbre.

I recall his expression of indignation and then shock, then fear as everything he had fought so long for all during his life slipped away forever. Gone were the victories of any fight, or any success he felt he had, as life escaped his clutches .

I recall his spectacular death, like no other before him. Galvatron unleashed such power, that he bearly had control of, and incinerated the young man who meant so much to his former self.

As a huge electrical current, and its aftershocks ripped through his body, and before the effects of the fusion blast effects took hold, his chest exploded and a blinding light burst out, it was almost more like a fire then a light. The firy light that burst free from his chest before his body darkened, seemed to explode up and into the atmosphere just before he burned from inside out.

Gone, in a moment, was the man whom was the source of so much drama and trouble for so many people.

I rush to a small part of the gospel of Starscream, that Dirge had copied for me, from a few days prior to his fateful firebrand as king. I read of an evening where he and another man, a Valkyrie carrier called Skyfire, had a conversation, that escalated into an argument late one night, regarding the details of the coronation.

* * *

In a massive gaudy mansion residence somewhere in the richest and most exclusive area of Cybertron.

"Err... Yuck. This Cocaine isn't even fresh, and I ordered Chef to bring Beluga Caviar... Not just shitty... Caviar! And they didn't even bring a mother of pearl spoon, because everyone should know it taints the taste unless it's served on pearl... Fucking peasants. "Starscream said as he was sitting up on the birth, which was covered in silk and satin quilts covered in elaborate embroidered designs.

He had a pad and pen, writing down details of the coronation and the massive celebrity filled after party.

Skyfire was laying flat on his back, propped up by pillows, with some large head phones on watching something on a massive tablet and dipping highly refined Energon chips in Champagne.

"I want regal music... Like trumpets! And a robe... Or a cape... And a staff... And certainly a cro...hey! Skyfire! Are you listening?!" Starscream said shoving Skyfire.

Skyfire pulled off his headphones, "More details? We've hired professionals to plan this all, as well as the Royal specialist you've hired to get royal protocol correct. Any more and it'll be..."

"Be what?" Starscream asked.

".. Over the top."

"Its not over the fuckin top! I'm KING of all Decepticons! Anyway, the Crown fitting is tomorrow and I want the perfect one! With large red Ruby's to match my gown... Or cape... Or tabard...I haven't decided yet. Then there's the material and the colours to have designed."

Skyfire looked at Starscream with raised brows, aswell as a look of patience and tolerance, but he didn't manage to stop breaking into a smile." You do realise this is all very... Mmm... 'fabulous'. But, you've been after this forever so do whatever you like sweety. "

"You say fabulous like it's a bad thing!" Starscream said.

" You're right! I meant... Camp. " Skyfire grinned while not even moving his optics from the screen and running his finger up his tablet.

" Camp?! Its not fucking camp! I'm about to become a King! I want a decent ceremony!"

"Soooo... you're not the leader, or commander... You're the King? Seriously?" Skyfire asked trying to get it straight in his mind.

"Yeah. So I'm picking out a crown, having a gown designed and music written. Also I want a banner... With this year as the beginning of my reign." Starscream replied.

"Camp." Skyfire said flatly.

"I'll make that fucker Hook and his whole team sing me in and play the music live!"

"Camp!"

"Do you think I should have a platinum crown or a gold one? I think gold shows more opulence..."

"CAMP!" Skyfire said louder.

"Stop fucking saying that!" Starscream replied.

"This couldn't be any more camp if you flew the rainbow flag as massive banners and had pink ribbons all over that gold throne of yours." Skyfire said somewhat disapprovingly.

"Why are you being like this?! Finally, we rule! You should take your place publicly by my side as my royal consort."

"No... I don't want to rule. I want a shred of privacy left in our lives! I mean, the paparazzi are camped out all around our mansion in case you haven't noticed. Don't get me wrong, I like a a bit of glitter and a splash of fabulous extravagance, but I don't like all this pomp and ceremony. I'm a simple guy!" Skyfire protested.

" What's wrong with you! I expect your support! Not criticism. I want a coronation that people will speak about millions of years from now! One day everybody will know the name of Starscream! How can I rule the world if even you, don't obey me... "

"Since when did you want me to just obey you?! You've changed so much since you joined the political scene and got into all the grandiose bullshit."

"I didn't mean it like that! And if you think it's bullshit then take a look around you. Everything... EVERYTHING! you see around you is my 'bullshit'. I am on the very edge of glory! About to fulfil a destiny that has been promised since I began functioning! My ambition is about to be realised!" Starscream said as he emplored Skyfire.

" Your ambition... What about us, what about what's right. Not everything is about power and personal glory! You want me to just sit down and shut up while you practically run a camp circus through that.. Hall of heros of yours."

"How dare you! I'm still here! I still live! Do you want my own bonded Trine, my own brothers, to have died for nothing?! Thundercracker and Skywarp are dead... I live... If I don't come in with a stong entry and rule with an iron grip then their sacrifice is for nothing! "

"Sacrifice?! Who sacrificed what?! You're becoming very self centred of recent and you're all consumed by this... This... Show production!"

"Well if you disapprove so much then don't fucking go!" Starscream shouted.

"Well, fine! Maybe I won't! You little drama queen!" Skyfire answered, with the frustration evident in his voice.

"Well, maybe I don't want you there!" Starscream said, shoving Skyfire as he spoke.

"Fine!" Skyfire said trying to swat Starscreams hand away.

"Fine!" Starscream said coldly.

Skyfire pulled his headphones off in frustration and turned off his tablet before grabbing one of the luxury quilts and a pillow, "I've had enough of this bullshit. I'm going to go sleep on the East Wing again."

"Sky... Wait..." Starscream sighed as he rolled his optics.

Skyfire turned back and stood in the doorway, "Do you realise we've argued for a month... The same fucking argument! about the details of this or that, this designer wants this, that designer wants that... I just want this all to go away so we can live our lives normally again! Why isn't the world enough for you... "

" I got us everything. My drive! My plans! I've suffered millions of years of abuse and degradation and it's all finally within my grasp! Megatron is dead! I survived him! I can take, by force, anything I want! All that I desire!" Starscream emplored with open hands.

Skyfire looked back at Starscream with raised brows and saddened optics." Well, I'm sorry I wasn't enough for you. Good night, your royal highness."

* * *

I recall Dirge was mysterious about information regarding Skyfire, whom no one wishes to speak of.

He told me that after Skyfire learned that Starscream had been assassinated mid-ceremony, he arrived late that evening, at the darkened Hall of Heros, the smell of burnt wiring and scourged Metal still hung in the air, as he slowly walked up the long central path to the podium. Apparently, he did not want to see, and confirm, that they were the remains of Starscream, and he knew the sight would scar him for life.

Dirge said that Skyfire was a broken man, had a lost look on his face and upon seeing the charred remains of his companion. He told me how he fell to his knees, wide opticed and open mouthed and made cry so anguished, it did not sound like it could have come from any robot.

From what I can surmise, Starscream was not a true Decepticon, or any real politician, nor a young revolutionary by any stretch of the imagination. He was merely a thug, who exercised his power over the weak and vulnerable in such a totalitarian way, he would never have a long life. The only people who kept him in check were Thundercracker, Skywarp and ultimately, Megatron.

My thoughts wonder to what kind of person this Megatron was, and why he kept such a vicious little personality by him, and why he placed such a vindictive bully in charge of the playground.

* * *

 **Cyclonus : Personal Log**

I am greatful for Knockouts assistance and he lives here on the base. He comes with me after night falls to Galvatrons Royal residence.

If in the right frame of mind, Galvatron can be somewhat complicit.

After the tests, Knockout leaves with the information that he has gleaned.

No longer needed, I retire to my command quarters and climb into my berth. The day has been long and difficult. Still no closer to a resolution or even explanation as to my masters erratic and inappropriate behaviour.

Another fight broke out between a Ramjet and Redwing. Unfortunately, to get to the bottom of the situation, I interviewed Ramjet, but had to leave the compound to interview Redwing as he is banned, by Galvatron, from the whole Royal Wing of the base. I do no understand this, having one exiled Seeker is bad for morale and is causing divisions in the whole team.

The squabbling amoungst our teams is also shocking. Their alliance is easily split into small groups, but they all seem to answer to Nacelle.

I know not if he is about to eminently become a problem. Just how strong is allegiance to him? I do not need yet another thorn in my side.

I lay here recharging in my berth on the Royal Wing. I read before me, some medical notes that Knockout has silently Released to me with the proviso that I do not 'leak them to the media'. It charts the medical history of the Seekers under his care. The level of cosmetic surgery is staggering.

All have had nose jobs and versions proportional adjustments. Skywarp had a nose job and his optics lasered and deeper red lenses fitted (which I sense was to do with his devotion to the peoples army). Starscream had a nose job as well as procedures more commonly performed on female Seekers.

The Seeker with the largest amount of proceedures was certainly Commander Thundercracker. I smile and shake my head as I read that he would return from 'Vacation' time at home on Vos and Knockout would notice, at the next checkup, lots of work done by the specialist Vosian Seeker surgeons. On Vos, the world of the Seekers, there is a near impossible standard of beauty. He had a nose job, optics widened, waist reduction, facial alloy bleaching, lip augmentation so on and so forth."

Celebrity Culture...

How did they have time for all this.

Now, I am left with more questions and more situations with which to expend time and effort.


End file.
